Ddawg
PERSONALITY Ddawg basically has all the traits of a dog. Playfullness, loyalty, etc. Ddawg is witty when it comes to smack talk and very valiant in battle, and loyal to his allies. He's always willing to sacrifice his own life in order to save another. He can be very egotistical, and prefers not to take life very seriously. He jokes with his friends, (as well as his enemies) but when neccesary, Ddawg can be mature and make important decisions. Ddawg is even a tad on the crazy side, and also has a strong faith in God, and wears a gold cross around his neck. This has helped him fight demons and the undead. ORIGIN At a young age, Dustin's Dad bought him a wolf named Blaze. They became friends instantly, and Dustin developed a connection with animals, but especially with dogs. A few years later, while Dustin was, against his parent's permission, tracking a group of poachers. Blaze was helping him while in the forest. They returned home to find their house in a blaze, with his Mom and Dad inside. Dustin, being fearless, broke through the front door and saved them both. Blaze, being just as careless, was caught on fire and burned fatally. Dustin managed to heal him the best he could. Blaze died in Dustin's arms, and unbeknownst to Dustin, their spirits merged. Dustin blamed Blaze's death on the poachers, because if he wasn't hunting them, he would've been home to stop the fire. He disobeyed his parents again and went after the poachers, and this time he found them. He gave them a beat down and they later went to jail. Dustin grew up with his parents, his girlfriend, Madison, and a pack of wolves that he raised from pups. He was in his 20s when a national threat erupted. A drug known as "Awesirum" designed to make people stronger and immune to disease went wrong and killed the subjects. If not injected into humans, it would turn contagious and spread through the world. The government asked for volunteers to take the sirum and save the Earth. Dustin, being the awesome guy that he is, volunteered and took the sirum. It damaged his DNA, and he died instantly...but a few hours later, the wolf part of his DNA from Blaze's spirit replaced the broken human DNA, and revived him with wolf-traits, along with the effects of the Awesirum. The government was shocked when he woke up from his death, and they wanted to do experiments on him. Dustin was glad to contribute, so he became a lab rat for a while. Ddawg received a letter that his girlfriend had been kidnapped. He left the government's labs and went after her. The gang that kidnapped her was the same poachers that Dustin had sent to prison some years ago. Dustin saved Madision and lots of caged animals, mostly wolves. This time he showed no mercy to the poachers and left them all fatally injured. He vowed from that day forward to protect the world from poachers as well as other crimes, and changed his name to Ddawg. POWERS STRENGTH Courtesy of the Awesirum, Ddawg is muscular and proud of it. He isn't as strong as Superman or the Incredible Hulk, but he can lift a truck and throw it with enough effort. He can also bend steel and the like, just not as easily as most heroes with superstrength. BUILT-IN ARMOR Another effect of Awesirum; Ddawg's skin, bones, and muscles are all harder than normal, making it super hard to inflict any damage on him, although he isn't invincible. Low powered pistols bounce of him, but higher powered weapons, such as bazookas and rifles, have been known to put a dent in him. But it would take several shots to put Ddawg down. KEEN SENSES thanks to wolf DNA, he has keen senses which include; sharp vision, acute hearing, and a sensitive nose. NIGHT VISION Another wolf trait, Ddawg can turn this ability on and off at will, allowing him to see just as good in the dark as he can in broad daylight. IMMUNITY TO DISEASE/POISION A mix of animal blood and Awesirum's effects, Ddawg will never catch a cold, the flu, or any sickness for that matter. HOWLING Ddawg can howl so loud that he break the sound barrier if he so wishes. CANINE TEETH Ddawg's canine teeth are nearly indestructible, and can bite through just about anything. Not to mention they're bigger and a lot more sharp than most human's. His jaw strength is also very powerful. ANIMAL CONNECTION Ddawg is more wolf than man, so dogs will almost always obey him. Other animals are also scared to attack him.